User talk:Bracken-/Archive 4
Archive 3 Your talk page is clean!![[User:Eveningshine| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 23:52, 16 August 2009 (UTC) HI I'll see if I can make one and the sites alright. OMG... my kits are due... today?!?-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll join! --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]]Peacesong's Talk 21:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) i tried to join beachclan yesterday but i still have not shown up on the list of cats in the clan? thanks -Bronzestripe ouch sorry to here about beachclan. yeah that would be awesome if you could add me to your new clan. Thanks Bronzestripe 22:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i know it wasnt your clan i just saw that you were a part of it. Bronzestripe 22:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I'm on StormClan right now, you coming? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 22:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Scarletpaw My little sister joined StormClan as Scarletpaw and she wants you as her mentor, she was Ocelotpaw, remember? So do you want to be her mentor? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 22:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sure, I'll ask her... poor Redclaw.. but she's on vaca, so it'll be a while, probably after school, so it'll be a problem. Should I secretly play for her? (I'll ask her) Eveningshine :) 07:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, nice kits, sorry I wasn't there to help deliver them, I thought that they weren't due until 2 more days! :) Stormstar told me about a kind of prophecy, to find out which kit is most likely to become a medicine cat, and I got either of your kits. Weird, because my past life in Puddleclan was Puddlestar.... can you do a rules page for the coming of the next level of cat, from kitten to apprentice, you know? I think that.. (check out the suggestions). Eveningshine :) 07:06, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hello bracken!![[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 16:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) so we're suppose to try to fix the old chararts or what?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 17:05, 25 August 2009 (UTC) i don't know yet what i am doing.you?[[User:Shimmersong| ♫ Shimmer ღ ]] 17:10, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bracken, noticed you were on, well, just wanted to say hi! I'll be at StormClan! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Website? What kind of site did you use to create StormClan? Did you use Homepage? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:40, 25 August 2009 (UTC) But when you start to choose the site type, did you choose homepage, glitter, grafitii, blank....etc.? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) How did you name the different pages though? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:51, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Really sorry if I'm bothering you, how do you add a new list of pages? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks, ugh, I have to go now, my mom wants me to go upstairs, I'll talk to you later, thanks so much for you help! :) --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC)(Logging Off) And you know that poll you have at the bottom of your page? A lot of people voted for my name! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 18:44, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Hi Bracken! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 19:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Your Dawnfeather's apprentice, cool! I'm Sandwich989's(Mossflight) apprentice! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 15:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Check out this page: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Wiki:Charart/Mentor-Apprentice_Guidelines --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Now you see? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]]Peacesong's Talk 17:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) La la la la.... Do do do do do... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 00:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Waterfallclan Thanks! --[[User:Peacesong| ^_^Peacesong^_^ ]]Peacesong's Talk 01:45, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Yep, she's my friend, she does seem pretty nice, I told her to create a Warriors Wiki account, she probably will soon! I'd love to join you on Waterfallclan but I have to go right now, sorry! Has Dawnfeather gave you any tasks yet? I mean for the PCA, I already finished two tasks Mossflight gave me! Mossflight is a great mentor! --[[User:Peacesong| ^_^Peacesong^_^ ]]Peacesong's Talk 22:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Charart Cat Okay, sure! Hi, I'm Stormwing, but you can call me Storm! Your also in Waterfallclan right? Okay, let me get the description ready! Thanks! --Stormwing♥ 22:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I will soon, first I'm going to edit my page a bit! --Stormwing♥ 22:35, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! She's long hair and she's a warrior! Thanks! --♥Stormwing♥The Storm is Rising 22:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Very good! Thanks, but could you make the ear color a little brighter? Thanks! --♥Stormwing♥The Storm is Rising 22:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much Brackenstorm/Bracken! (What should I call you? Or what do you prefer?) I have to go now, my eyes are getting tired! I'll be on Waterfallclan later! Thanks! --♥Stormwing♥The Storm is Rising 22:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i fixed it thanks yeah, where are you guys on waterfall clan? 00:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Pca mentors/apprentices program Um... not really right now becuase we have tweak week. Do you hasve any approved images at this point which you would like to edit? I know you're new, so don't worry if you don't. How about praactising just making random character arts and trying some with tabby markings, some without. Then bring them to me and we can work on them. How about just start with two? (One with, one without tabby-ness). I love your markings - they look awesome on birchy. You have some talent. Also, about what I just told you to do - you don't have to. I feel un-comfortable bossing people around. I just thought it may help you improve while you can't post anything because it gives you practise. My first three images were Hollyleaf, whom I took down a day later, Mousefur, and the Elder Blanks(which is really four). When i had Mousefur and Elders on the page, we got some leadershipop, because gorse and kitsu hd been away fro ages each and were our only leaders - therefore nothing could be approved/declined, only added to the page. There was no limit to the amount of images we could have. Then GB became a tempory senior warrior (apppointed by Eu) and he started clearinng things up (there were over 50 images). He made a new rule. Only one image at a time. Of course, he wasn't going to delete things that were a;ready on the page. I coulodn't put up anything else until the elder blanks were either approved, declined, or wwithdrawn. Mousefur was approved pretty quickly. I had to wait about a month before i could post a new image. During that time i just practised stuff. now I feel like a grandparent who says 'gather round, young children. And let me tell you a tale' in their old wheezy voice. Sorry. Anyway, if you have any questions, give me a call, and if you make any images this week, show me on my talk page. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]]talk! 00:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I couldn't get back to you right away...how's life? It's Brightsparrow P.S Tasks Did you get any tasks yet? --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 21:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hey Bronzestripe 21:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Bracken! Ugh, g2g! Bye! --♥Stormwing♥The Storm is Rising 21:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) How is she doing it? --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 21:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) signature i think i fixed the signature look at it Bronzestripe 21:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) signature yeah i dont know why it wont link. i made this thing using peacesongs signature codes but it wont link? how did you make yours? Bronzestripe 22:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You fixed it thanks!!! ;) now how do i get it to be my signature? (that probably sounds dumb) Bronzestripe thanks for your help ( still dont think i got it in there maybe i copied to much, ill try again later) i g2g though see ya -Bronzsrtripe Sure! BTW how do you do the signature thingy? --~Lillyshadow Is Hollyleaf97~ 22:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hello? How do you do the signature? this is getting annoying! --~Lillyshadow Is Hollyleaf97~ 23:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Re I'd love too but I don't have time right now, I'm doing, or I mean fixing my task. Sorry! I'll be on later! --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 22:56, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! And nice siggy, the talkpage part, and your not annoying! XD --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 22:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) But the quality is very bad so I have to start all over, very sad! --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 23:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I'm on WaterfallClan! --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 00:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) thanks, but actually i just copy the chararts of cherrytail, mosswhisker, and ripplestar and just change them a littl.so they're not fully mine.[[User:Hiddensun| ღ Sunny ღ ]] 01:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kay Sure! Stormwing's nice, and Bronzestripe's very! :) What do you think of... those cats? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 01:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kay, again Thanks! :) I don't know if a real tortie has yellow, either, so I'll try get that to cream...why does everyone like the apprentice form of me?>!?!?!?!?? That's my least favorite one!!! Geesh... I must be crazy. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 01:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) LOL :) The apprentices all look wiry... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 01:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Siggy I like your siggy! It's nice! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 01:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Aww! Aww....thanks Bracken! I love your siggy! --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 02:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yep, sure! Also, could you try reading my fanfiction on my site, Peacesong's Stories, I added more chapters, could you tell me what you think? --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 02:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean by you joined too? The wiki? I've been on for a few months, just not very active. If you mean friends list, then yes. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 02:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Erm, no. I think you might have the wrong cat. --:LST DragonClan's Camp 02:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Bracken-| ★Brackenstorm★ ]]Darkokiri! 03:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ----[[User:Bracken-| ★Darkkeh★ ]]Darkokiri! 03:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]uh...hi 22:33, September 2, 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 03:13, September 9, 2009 (UTC) HI WASSSSSUPP!! HI you dont have to type my name in caps.... you can call me moon.... if its eaiser.... MOONFEATHER :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) Can you please make me a charcat... for Moonfeather :) Re I am changing him. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 03:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Wassup? Darkkeh is your favorite Youtube animator, right? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 08:22, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Just wanted to say hi, and I loved the story you wrote! ^_^ --[[User:Peacesong| ♥Peacesong♥ ]]Peace is here..... 15:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) BRACKEN!--[[User:Hollyleaf97-| ★Lillyshadow ]]Hollyleaf97 21:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Bracken! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 21:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I loved the story! Hey, when will you be finished with Part 2? I'd like to read it, just send it to me on my gmail account, I really loved the story!--[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 21:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, g2g now, have to eat some watermelon, I'll be back on really soon, eating watermelon will only take a little bit of time, anyway, how fast can you type? How many wpm? (Words Per Minute) G@G now! Bye! I'll be on pretty soon after eatting watermelon! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 21:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC)(Logging Off) I'm back, that watermelon was pretty good! :D --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 21:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) so it looks like you made your own clan, i joined btw! as SORRELWING lawl! --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! 22:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) kk then i could join there as well then... --♫SORRIE!♫tickles in my tummy its so yummy yummy hey!!! I like it! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 23:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Oh no, I switched it up a bit, Rainpaw dosen't exsist, Mountainpaw is in his place, Brackenpaw and Peacepaw go together, I don't know where Dashingpaw goes. --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 23:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) WHY??!! I have to go eat dinner, I was only on for a tiny bit, so sad, well I have to go, I might be on after dinner, or I might not. Okay, I'll c ya later! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 23:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Just want to say one last thing, you know how on my userpage there is a poll that says if I am a good user? Someone said no, so said. *Starts crying, JK(Just kidding)* I really don't care if someone thinks I'm not a good user, because I know I am! Right? ^_^ --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Obsessed With Pandas! 23:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) waterfallclan I'll be on soon :) --[[User:Brightsparrow331|'Brightsparrow331']] 23:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Soon, I have to go. I'll come up with your rating but I'm in a rush!!! CU (I say copper it's on the periodic table) --[[User:Brightsparrow331|'Brightsparrow331']] 00:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wiki Forums Have Moved Hi, Bracken-, I just wanted to bring this forum post to your attention. The Wiki's forums have moved to proboards, but more details are explained in that forum post. We hope you'll join us there! This is an automated message; please place any replies here, thank you!EuBot 00:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) 'Ello~! I love your user page, it's so awesome~! --Kyra JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character!....Or is it Lionheart who is? Hello Hello Braken! I use the dodge tool by puting it on brush size 30, putting the hardness to 0 and keep going over it till it shows up. I hope I helped! But how did you fine my pic?Swallowtip 03:37, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I did! I'll see you in the warriors den.Swallowtip 03:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) WEEEEE I HAVE SIGGY NOW![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] 16:01, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Noticed you were on! Hi! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 16:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Same as you! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 16:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) What grade are you going in? I'm going into 6th grade, can't wait, but the only problem is the lockers, the locker is so hard to open! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 16:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe your lockers won't be so hard! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 16:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hi Are you on?[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I saw your site! What is it laking, kits? Apprentices? Toms? She-cats? cuase which ever one is laking maybe I can help![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you go on peacesong's more? Any way, how are ya!?[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, your on PCA right? What cats do you plan on doing?[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) oh, he's cool! Any cats you plan on doing? I'm doing Rowanstar, Flick, and Flora when tweak week is over, well, which ever one is best.[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I got to go. He's cool! I'll put him up on my user page, by![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 17:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hi!!!!!! Hi, Bracken-! I was just about to message you some random stuff. :P I'm watching this CRAZY parody of Robin.... the archer dude in Bei Jing television ( it's English). It's so FUNNY!!! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ooh, she's so pretty! 0.0 Wow, you're really good at Charart!--Tawnybird 17:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I made a Charart for myself (a leader version) and it's not that good... like... at all. I tried to do all of that fancy shading stuff that PCA members do, but... didn't work lol.--Tawnybird 17:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) heloo bracken!!1hpow do you make a clan in pizco?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 17:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) how?i went to the site but i don't know what to do.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 18:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hi buddy! Sorry, just felt like saying the word buddy! ^.^ --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 18:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yep, soon! First I have to edit a few things! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 18:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Guilt! The guilt is knawing at me! Can you send me the description of a cat you have so I can make a pic for you?![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 19:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) K. I'm not great at tabbies and I'll get on it as soon as I can.[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 20:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I think I'm going to ask Stormwing why she named Venomkit Venomkit! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 20:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hi Hey, I'm starting your pic now![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 21:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Brakenstar I don't think that it was my best work but he is as a leader.[[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 22:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks![[User:Swallowtip|'*Swallowtip *']] Hear the wind...! 22:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! =3 It's fine how it is, you don't need to change it. ~ ♥Mistpelt 22:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ~ I'm already a member of too many sites as it is, it's hard sometimes to stay active on all of them. ~ ♥Mistpelt 22:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ~ how can i join stormclan?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 22:56, 31 August 2009 (UTC) how do i join?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 22:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) where's the join page?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 23:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Wow How'd you do Mistpelt's fur? It's so awesome looking!!! :) [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 02:38, 1 September 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Bracken-, I wanted to stop by and tell you about the wiki's Chatroom. We'd love to have you stop by sometime! This is an automated message; please place any replies here, thank you!--EuBot 03:08, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks, Bracken! :) Your image is good too. And, yeah, let's go on WaterfallClan.--Tawnybird 17:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the image Bracken! It looks very good! Sorry I had to leave Waterfallclan, I had to work on this charart, its my task number 3. --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 20:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I haven't made one before, yet. --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 21:08, September 1, 2009 (UTC) That looks very nice, but why do you keep saying murgh? Just wondering --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 21:16, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ok thank you![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 21:40, September 1, 2009 (UTC) yeah.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Sunny ღ' ]] 21:44, September 1, 2009 (UTC) I know, well, I won't have time to go on the computer anyway on weekdays, I'll have tons more homework! --[[User:Peacesong| ☮ ♫'Peacesong☮ ♫ ]]Ready To Pounce! 01:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah She is. But many people make pretty she-cats longhaired to make them prettier. :P [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 16:27, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Bad and Good News! >:( and ^_^ The >:( news, is that I lost the email address, username and password for editing my WaterfallClan site! But the good news is...............reply back and I'll tell you! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Creator of a Clan 17:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) The good news is...................with my moms help, I GOT THE EMAIL ADDRESS AND PASSWORD! HOORAY! Now I won't forget it anymore because I recorded it onto the computer and wrote it down on two pieces of very special paper, well, actually its my planner and a notebook! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Creator of a Clan 17:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Over email, I'll just talk to you mostly on email, I can talk to you on the Wikia. --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Creator of a Clan 17:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool Cool new siggie :) by redclaw invite It's not quite done, but I wanted to invite you to my site swallowtipstories.webs.com.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 22:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) HI!--[[User:Hollyleaf97-| ★Lillyshadow ]]Hollyleaf97 23:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) LOL sure.--[[User:Hollyleaf97-| ★Lillyshadow ]]Hollyleaf97 23:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Birchfall When uploading your update of Birchfall, please just upload over the previous one. It saves space and does not clog the upload log with unnecassary files. Also, please remove all of the images from your user page except one; you're only allowed one personal image. If you would like to keep the pictures your friends made for you, which is perfectly understandable, save them to your computer. Thank you, [[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 20:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Yes, when you hit upload image, and do the same file name as the last version, it will be replaced. Just hit save; everything's fine. I took away two of your pictures... not sure if they were the ones you wanted, if so, just change it back. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 21:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Bracken-! Wow, when was the last time I sent you anything? Well, best if I didn't, Eu doesn't want chat here much. So, to make a long story short, would you like to read my story after I finished stalling? I mean, after I stop being ditzy from the time difference? :P I'll add some W Wikia things so this doesn't necesarily count as a complete "chit-chat" message. OK, maybe it is. Stop writing, Eveningshine, Dammit. (OMG!! I actually typed that. o.o) (Stop... stop... Ok, I'll stop) ... Erm, (pathetic) is... Tigerstar evil or what? Do you think that anyone's doing a leader charcat for him? What about Onestar? He turned STUPID when he became leader. Stupid pride. Shame, he was a good cat. And shame for his charcat the the magnificent Goldencloud made for him, we have to do a leader pixel. Well, I probably should stop before you stop caring. Or you maybe already did. I just hope that you put up with all of this. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 00:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi hi, bracken-, what's up? this is billowfart. i mean Billowheart. but whatever. Billow farts 14:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Murf LOL. HOw's it going with you?? Billow farts 16:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Oh well I don't care, sorry, but i have an errand to do. how do i email you? Billow farts 17:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) uh how'd i do that? it doesn't say anything on your page. just email me at hissingbilly@gmail.com so i can email you back . My username's lovely, hmm?Billow farts 17:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Warning Hi Bracken-. Just a friendly warning: The wiki is not a place to chat with your friends. As you can see , over 80% of your edits are in the User and User Talk namespace. If you want to talk about subjects not related to the wiki, take them to the IRC channel or the Forums. Continuing to do so will result in action being taken. Thanks :)––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 18:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) No way She was rude first, so take that, foxdung-piecrust. Billow farts 20:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hiya! I just stopped by to say hi. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand..... Rank? Leader shorthaired/longhaired? Shorthaired Male/Female?Colour? Female cream with white paws and underbelly Marks? tabby Birthmarks? None Eye colour? Amber If your not sure what to call her, she's Petalstar. If you hate doing leaders, she can be a warrior, apprentice, deputy, kit or loner. She was pretty much all of those :P. --[[User:Hollyleaf97-| ★Lillyshadow ]]Hollyleaf97 21:15, September 4, 2009 (UTC) re I replied here Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be on in a sec.-- Echomist [[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's really beautiful Brackken-!!!!But if you don't mind could you make her lighther like sunstar?and the eyes lighther too?but she's beautiful.LemonShine 22:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) sure!!how do i join?LemonShine 23:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ok. i joined!!LemonShine 23:34, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Re: I will move him to his appropriate places once he's approved. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 22:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) BRACKEN! OMG I'M SO SORRY! I mean it. I can't believe that I completely abondoned my apprentice for a week, just after giving you your first task. I feel really horrible about that and I'm sorry. I've had a busy week, as I've been trying to put together an application for the ASMS, Australian Science and Mathematics School, and I have been putting a lot of time into my apploication because there aren't many places and it is extremely competitive to get in. But that's hardly aj excuse. What is is needing to go to the loo. I think I'll just sign off and come back and type again in a sec - then we'll get 2 business (lol). --[[User:Dawnfeather| '''Dawnfeather' ]] talk! 09:46, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, to business. I'm not sure what you mean by not blourred enough - the shading looks a little bumpy. How did you do it? I don't know how you would fix it. You may even have to start the image again. Actually, I was thinking that now Tweak Week has ended, we should start an image or continue one of a canon character and post it on the page. We can still work through it together. I hope you don't hate me. Oh yeah, I feel really touched by the user box. Thanks! --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 09:56, September 8, 2009 (UTC) hi i would like a characat with darkbrown fur with black stripes on the belly and a scar across his head his rank is deputy yes!!!! oh joy oh happy days!!!!! thank you very very very very very much!!!!!--[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]] 23:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) i figured how to edit it while messing around....thanx though!! ^-^ joyousness--[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']]''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! '' 23:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Mapleclan101.piczo.com ya sure! Could I be a moderator? Just asking! Could I be on as Swallowtip, well you know...[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:09, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, I knew you had a site so I thought it was yours. Okay, I'll o on the site.[[User:Swallowtip |'*Swallowtip *']] EMBRACE THE TIP! 00:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) MapleClan? Whats Mapleclan? Oh yeah, that site, sorry, I really don't think I can ever go on MapleCan anymore, I'm '''way' too busy! [[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 00:24, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It'll be okay, I might be on very rarely, I don't have any time right now because I am writing this other story. Not Peace Pond, another one, I'll be around, dont' worry! I'll also email you on Gmail! [[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 00:28, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Dogs? Would you like one of my custom made dogs or puppies? If yes, just fill out this form: * Name of File: * Dog or Puppy: * Pelt Color: * Eye Color: * Full Body or Face: * Special Markings On Pelt: * Anything Else: --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Charcat yes plz i have been waiting for one for ages he is a dark tabby tom with long hair and amber eyes and he is a deputy thnx kk but...*cough* who are you?--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 02:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dog I'll get it to you right away! (After I do homework!) --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 20:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here it is! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandasong's Talk Page 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 22:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I saw your message on Eululia's page, the person that left that message is someone named TigerHeart, type it in the search box exactly the way I typed it! How do I know that? Well, my message is right after their message right? So in this corner box it told me who was the one that made an edit, you can also check the bottom box at the bottom of this page to see the History! Hope that helped! --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandas Are the Best! 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 23:00, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Or you can just click this: TigerHeart's User Page --[[User:Peacesong| Pandasong ]]Pandas Are the Best! 17:00, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 23:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) : Or, simply click the "History" link at the top of the page, near the "Edit" button.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 15:36, September 16, 2009 (UTC) how do you get the blue info box and can you make the characat you made me have that same scar but across his cheek and black stripes across his side too Flick You know on the PCA talk page, could you circle the small line that is on Flick? Thanks if you could, it'd help me fix the line! --PandasongI ♥ Pandas 00:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC)